When I Met You
by Sparklefaith
Summary: OK, here's the deal, I have just been sent to Ouran Highschool to complete my education, but they didn't tell me it was co-ed! Now there are a bunch of scary guys calling themselves a Host Club and flirting with me, I'M AFRAID OF GUYS! Adopted from shadowprincess100 and ajusted and continued to my style and taste. Semi-sequal to Twins Times Two.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I got bored, came up with a story, and decided it wasn't all that bad! So, here it is! Be mindful that this is the intro, and the next chapter probably won't be out for a good 2 weeks. Enjoy!**

**Oh! P.S. I don't own Ouran High School Host Cub!**

Chapter 1

My name is Suzuki Aiko. I am a fist year in high school, and have just returned to Japan after years of studying in America. Typically, one would think that to study music, you would go somewhere in Europe, but I have distant family living in New York, and they offered to let me stay with them and even pay my tuition fee at the school I transferred to. It was out of respect and gratitude that I accepted their invitation, as well as fear of living alone in a land I don't know.

In all, my studies there went well. Because of matters concerning my parents and my coming of age, I've returned for my first year in high school. It is the middle of the year, granted the timing of my parents summoning, but I was assured that everything will to be in order by the time I reach the school on Monday morning. Even so, I dread having to introduce myself that day, with everyone's eyes on me.

Adding to my dread, it was only today that they told me the school was co-ed.

I'm afraid of boys.

))))((((

"Honey you look beautiful!" my mom was gushing over the optional school uniform like it was my wedding dress, which, by the way, wasn't flattering at all.

"Mom, this thing is optional, right? Instead if wearing this… lovely…dress could I make something of my own?" Mom looked at me with a surprised face. She didn't know I could sew.

"Of course Honey! I'll let you do what you think is best." She struts out of the room without a glance behind her, three maids following her patiently. She was so obviously relieved…I 'm glad they've given me my space; now I can get to work.

Sewing isn't as easy as it might seem, but because I already had bases of clothing, I just decided to… alter them a little. It didn't take much effort, and soon I only needed to finish my skirt. Which is also when I found that I didn't have the right fabric.

I only had fabric left from my previous years in America, and I didn't have any of what I needed.

"Mom! I need to go out! I'll be back in a bit!" rushing out the door, I barely stopped to hear her response. And then- ignoring it- I left anyways.

I went to the city, away from the high luxury estates and rumor indulging minors. Walking down the streets, I keep my head low and avoid the gaze of the civilians.

Just so you know, keeping your gaze on the sidewalk isn't the smartest thing to do in a city that you haven't been to in years.

I am rushing up and down streets unknown to me, frantically looking for a familiar landmark, when I bump into someone. It's a girl that seems to be my age, with short brown hair and a red jacket. We sit on the ground, staring at each other for a moment, and then I remember something.

"Can you point me in the direction of the fabric store?" I shot up on my knees in my elation, and was clasping my hands in front of my chest, actually pleading. And the girl just sat there. And started laughing.

"Sure, I was heading in that way anyways!" She smiles and helps me up. Still grasping my hand, she says:

"My name is Haruhi; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ah, my name's Aiko! Um… I'm very sorry for bothering you like this…"

"No problem!" she lets go of my hand and starts walking in the direction I was coming from. Oh. So that's where it is. I jog to catch up with her, and then keep in pace next to her.

"What school do you go to Haruhi?" Haruhi looks startled for a second, but replies soon after.

"I am a scholarship student at Ouran Academy."

"Wow! How lucky! Now I won't be alone…" I smiled to myself, looking at the sky.

"What do you mean?" My walking companion stopped and stared at me with a confused and worried look on her face.

"I mean I'm transferring there tomorrow. I have lived in America for the past four years, and am going to start going to school with snotty Japanese rich kids- oh, and you." I grinned, pleased with myself that I was able to find a friend so quickly. Haruhi didn't respond. She just started walking again with her head down, not speaking.

Suddenly, she looked up and stopped. "We're here. Get home safely!" And then she just walks away hurriedly, leaving me in front of the long forgotten fabric store.

)))(((

"Well class, we have a new student joining us today! Everyone please make Suzuki Aiko feel welcome!" My new Sensei smiles and gestures at me, making my presence known to the world.

_Well this is just great. I just had the luck to be given a male teacher. Seriously, how could Mom just leave me here like that, in the hands of an unknown male? It's terrifying!_

"A-ah… h-h-hello… M-my name i-i-is S-S-S-S….. S-Suzuki… Ai- Aiko… P-pleased to m-m-meet you…" everyone is staring at me, even the boys. If they weren't here, I bet I could have made a great first impression but… they are here…

And I'm scared…

I look up for the first time and spot Haruhi staring at me with a (_wth?)_ expression.

She's wearing the boy's uniform.

_Wth?_

Why is the only girl I know cosplaying as a guy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again! School just ended, so even though this update took slower than I would have liked, I should be updating faster than ever. Oh, and just so you know, aside from this, I will only be updating on Fridays, so try not to expect anything during the week. But that doesn't mean that I will have a chapter a week. I may have five, or I might not have any. Just so you know. Oh, and about my chapters, they might not be all that long, but they are all at least 1,000 words, so please don't complain!**

**P.S. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and if I did, there would be **_**way **_**more romance :P**

**New author's note from Sparklefaith;**

**Hey, okay I know you haven't heard from me in awhile, and I am so sorry for that. Okay, I was reading my other story 'Twins Times Two', and as I have said, this is a semi- squeal to that, so I am going to have a surprise in chapter 5. I needed to change something really small yet big so that it is easier for you readers to understand the surprise. Okay that is all I am going to say. If you still don't understand the surprise after I do it, please review or pm me about it and I will try to explain it as much as I can. Somethings I think of at the last minute soso pardon me if it is a little sloppy. Okay bye, see you soon!**

**Sparklefaith**

* * *

Chapter 2

I remember that when I lived in America, in the summer, we would go to the islands to go swimming. I played with two girls, both of whom disliked the frills and lace that I enjoy wearing. Instead, they preferred to wear boy's shorts and graphic tees.

But this is ridiculous.

Once the lunch period came along, Haruhi and the boys sitting around her immediately became surrounded by rabid fan girls. I had the worst feeling that if I tried to go and talk to her, I would be effectively blocked by a wall of yellow fabric, so I just stayed sitting at my desk.

"Um, excuse me Suzuki-san? I was wondering if you would like to walk to the cafeteria with me- I mean, if you don't have any plans. Oh, and my name's Renge."

And with that, there was a girl with caramel hair and an annoying, pitchy voice dragging me through halls I didn't know, past large, mahogany doors, and finally into a vast, echo-y room with too-high ceilings and elaborately carved walls with pink hues, talking all the way.

"So, I noticed you staring at Haruhi." I hadn't known I was staring, but what really bothered me about was the suggestive way Renge said it.

"Um, R-Renge," the lunch room was crowded with boys large and small, "I- I- um…"

"No need to be so shy about it, silly! Haruhi is the best of the hosts! He's so kind and assuring, with his dreamy smile and those big, brown eyes, who could resist?" she smiled at me, a dreamy look forming on her face. I will really never understand how girls turn to mush over guys. Aren't they scary, womanizing, untrustworthy animals?

"U-um… Renge? Uh, w-what to you m-mean by hosts?"

"I mean Ouran's official Host Club! I'll show you it after school today, and you can meet everyone personally! I am their manager, you know! It'll be a piece of cake!" she was smiling and talking some more, and I only had to nod every few seconds to keep her that way. Renge is really easy to figure out. It's like you're talking on the phone with her constantly. You only have to say "yes, yes" or "That's so cool" or "seriously" and she'll take that as an invitation to talk some more, only with a different topic.

And the best part is you don't actually have to listen.

And it's only the best part, because, as she's very well demonstrated, she loves to talk. But her obliviousness is really a terrible thing too.

Because now she is dragging me to meet a bunch of lady killers and one cross dresser.

)))))(((((

_After school_

Renge was relentless. I tried to come up with an excuse not to go meet this host club, but she wouldn't accept anything. Seriously, anything! I told her I had to get a CAT scan because I may have to have potentially fatal heart surgery, but she took that as more reason to drag me to that damned club. She said I should get the chance to meet them before I die. Yeah, 'cause I really want some creepy pretty boys to be the last people I meet before my utter demise.

Any who, Renge is now tearing my arms out of their sockets dragging me to the club. And I am resisting with what little strength my short stature grants me.

It's pretty clear that Renge isn't having any trouble with me, and I would only be an annoyance if she weren't_ still_ talking.

"Ah, Suzuki-san! We're here!" Two large, pink doors with what seemed to be gold knobs opened to reveal…

**xD ~~~ :P ~~~TT_TT ~~~ ;) ~~~d(^_^)b**

_**Honey's POV**_

Renge walked in the host room (without her usual flourishes, I might add) while I was eating cake with Takashi. She was talking to someone I couldn't see and gesturing to everything around her.

"Why, Renge, it's good to see you again! And who is this lovely new Princess with you?" Tama approached Renge with confidence in his stride, trying (way too obviously) to seem humble and princely. He leaned to her side, talking to a princess that Renege had brought, and the Princess backed away from him, shaking.

She was a pretty girl, wearing strange clothes and not too much taller than me, which was a surprise. When Tamaki followed her towards the door she was backing into, her eyes widened and her shaking quickened, growing more violent until she wasn't shaking, but was almost bouncing. It was comical, really, or at least it would have been if she weren't so obviously frightened, something which Tama seemed oblivious to.

"Hey, Takashi, should we intervene?"

"Hmm." Takashi stood up, and kneeled down so I could climb on his shoulders.

"Tama-Chan, we want to meet the new princess, too!" I smiled and put on my cutest face, I wanted to please the customer.

"Oh, Honey-Senpai, may I introduce to you… um… Princess," Tama leaned forward and caught the trembling girls chin in his hand, "you never did give the pleasure of knowing your name." And with this, the girl stopped moving altogether and stumbled backwards until her back hit the floor and she slid to the ground.

"I-I," she was panting, her breaths ragged, " … I…"

She burst into tears saying, "What did I ever do to you?!" and stood up, using the door handle as support, and exiting the room.

**xD ~~~ :P ~~~TT_TT ~~~ ;) ~~~d(^_^)b**

_**Ai's POV**_

I was clutching Renge's skirt for dear life when I saw the people I front of me. There was Haruhi, sitting on a couch and trying to read while two identical red-heads were poking her face and talking to her. An older boy with black hair was typing on a computer and there was a small blonde kid and very, very large dark man eating cake at a small table. And there was one blonde model-type boy sitting in what appeared to be a throne, staring into space with a goofy smile plastered to his face **(A/N you know what that means *wink, wink*)**

He was staring into space that is, until he saw me and jumped up out of his seat, strutting towards us with a cocky I-know (think)- you- can't- resist- me smirk, dragging on about how much he had missed Renge.

Then he leaned towards me saying, "And who is this new princess with you?"

I couldn't help it, he was just so close, I started shaking, like full on _shaking_- but a better description would be shuddering (isn't that the appropriate word when you're scared or disgusted- I am both, by the way.) I started moving away; from the club and from the weirdo blonde womanizer, but he just kept coming closer!

It was infuriating!

"We want to meet the new Princess too!" a voice interrupted his chase, and the blonde bimbo pulled his face from mine.

"Oh, Honey-Senpai, may I introduce to you… um… Princess, you never did give the pleasure of knowing your name." he leaned in and grabbed my chin in his hand. By this point, with an immoral, disgusting, terrifying man so close, I am beyond shaking. Amazingly tall and small kids, thank you for trying to help me, but you just made it worse.

I knock his hand away from my face and back to the door- I am having trouble breathing- and try to explain myself to not only Renge, but to myself. "I-I…" I slide to the ground where my back hits the door, "I…" and I crack.

"What did I ever do to you?!" I stand up using the door as support, and run from the room.

It is only as I run down the halls away from my personal torture chamber do I realize I'm crying. And that with my outburst, I've probably lost my only to friends (Renge and Haruhi.)

It is unexplainable, my fear of boys. I don't know why I'm cursed with it, but the way my body reacts to them is revolting, in a sense. I can't control it any more than one can control a fear of heights.

Because really, there is no reason for it.

But there really doesn't have to be, does there?

Because in the end, even after you know the reason, aren't you still afraid?

**1,500 words! My longest chapter ever! You really do get a sense of pride at small accomplishments like these, no matter how small! Ok, I'm like a week late with uploading this, but I'll be sure to have the next chapter in by Friday! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK as promised, I have started this the day after I posted my last chapter. Or, wait…**

**Well, now I'm not quite sure whether I posted my last chapter on Saturday or Friday, so please ignore my previous statement. I don't quite think that I put a disclaimer on my last chapter, so here it is now:**

**Update: I promised to post this a week ago, but I didn't have the time and my computer sucks, so I'm posting it now. Sorry! Oh, and the chapter is rather short, so forgive me for that too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Ouran High School Host Club. The only things I own are my laptop and my character Suzuki Aiko. **

**xD ~~~ :P ~~~TT_TT ~~~ ;) ~~~d(^_^)b**

Chapter 3

_**Ai's POV**_

It's safe to say that the next morning at school _sucked_. The two redheaded twins approached me the moment they walked into class (I got to school early.) They draped both their arms around my shoulders and I immediately stopped breathing.

"Hello, runaway princess." The one on my right whispered into my ear "You ran out of the room so quickly yesterday," the one on my left, "That we didn't get to say" right.

"Hello" both of them breathed into my ears, causing me to jump out of my seat, out of their arms, and effectively falling on my butt (and on to floor.) I cursed myself when they laughed at my blush.

"Sorry 'bout that, Princess." The one on my left said, winking at me. "We just wanted to say 'hi' no need to get all flustered." The other one was pouting. I was still sitting on the floor when Haruhi walked up.

"Knock it off you guys! Can't you see she's frightened?" and I was. Two perverted guys were breathing down my neck; no way I wouldn't be frightened.

"Seriously? So," the one on my left said, addressing me, "You're afraid of us?" I nodded and the two twins looked at each other, and then back at me. "I'm sorry, I guess. I've really never seen a girl who's scared of us, so…" right "I guess we really don't know what to say" left. They both looked at Haruhi for acceptance and she sighed, offering her hand to me to help get me off the floor. I put my hand out and grabbed hers, and the twins seemed surprised at the action. Why would they? Did they not know that Haruhi was a girl?

"You seem fine with being around Haruhi, that's not fair. Why aren't you scared of him, too?" they asked together, their voices perfectly synchronized.

"H-h-Haruhi… I-is a girl… isn't she?" I was confused that they didn't know. These twins and Haruhi seem like great friends. Why didn't they already know?

"Y-you know that Haruhi is," The one on the right lowered his voice to continue, "a girl?" I nodded. Why is it such a big deal? I mean, they know, so why are they so terrified that I do? I thought I was supposed to be the one afraid of _them_. The twins looked at each other, looked at Haruhi (who, by the way, was looking at me like I was an idiot,) looked at me, and slowly approached me.

"Haruhi," the said together, still inching their way closer, "Go get everyone else and meet us in the club room." And with that, they grabbed me and ran out the door. I don't remember any more than that; I fainted from fear when I realized I was being carried by two _guys_.

**xD ~~~ :P ~~~TT_TT ~~~ ;) ~~~d(^_^)b**

_**Honey's POV**_

When Haruhi knocked on the classroom door at the start of first period, I knew something was up. She politely asked our teacher to borrow Takashi and I, and when we joined her in the hall, we found Tama-chan and Kyo-chan waiting with her. I thought it was strange, but brushed the thought aside when she said we had to go to the club room, because the club room means cake and Usa-chan!

**OK this is my shortest chapter, and it should really be a good 500 words longer, but it's almost 2(am) and I am dying here trying to finish this. So the next chapter will be at least 1,500 words (I have a goal of at least 1,000 words per chapter) and it should (I'm not making any promises) come out next week… or the next time I get motivated. See ya guys next chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think (aka, review.) BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**It's Spark again! I was reading this story and shadowprincess100 said they didn't feel like continuing this story, so as things went on, I adopted/ took over for them. So please leave reviews about how you like the story and so forth. Also one other thing I would like to point out is that up to chapter 3 all the author notes were written by shadowprincess100 themself. Also this is a semi-sequal to my other story Twins Times Two, so you might see some guests in here. Okay I'll stop rambling right here. Also the story's picture is Aiko, just imagein her with copper hair and blue eyes.**

**Disclaimer: shadowprincess does not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I. In fact I don't even own the great mind to come up with this story in the first place.**

* * *

Chapter 4

When those two annoying twins dragged me into their little club room, I was thoroughly freaked out. I mean I just had two men drag/carry me through the halls of the school for an extended period of time. Against my own will as well. _It's just like back then….NO! Stop thinking about it! It's in the past!_ My breathing was heavy, my palms were sweaty, and I'm sure I wasn't looking too attractive. "P-p-put me down!" I screamed, almost kicking them to release me.

They dropped me, non-too gently either. They both walked around to the front of me, mirroring the other twin, and kneeled down to where my small form was slightly shaking. I looked down at the floor between my knees and closed my eyes as tight as they could go. (A/n; she's sitting/kneeling like Haruhi did in episode 3, when she's pushed into the changing room, the part where Tamaki says "You're so cute! ~")

My bangs fell in front of my left eye. But I didn't notice at all, I was too busy trying to push the awful memories back into the place I've kept them locked for years. _Oh man, not again, please, please-_ My train of thought was suddenly cut off, because one of the freaky twins put my bangs behind my left ear, causing me to snap my eyes wide open in shock.

The other put his hand under my chin causing my breath to catch in my throat. Lifting my head with his hand under my chin still, they looked into my dark blue eyes. "G-get a-away from me!" I was shouting and tearing up, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be let go and not have to re-live the nightmare again.

The twin boys just looked at me, looked at each other, stood and backed away from me with guilty faces. "We're sorry-" The one on the left said. "-we didn't mean to scare you." The one of the right said, while leaning on his twin brother. I almost could believe them something about them told me I could trust them, but then I've been fooled before, many times.

Flashback

"You're nothing, but a fool, a worthless girl, you will never become anyone. Everyone hates you!" The person of all my sufferings yelled at my small 5 year old form. The same form that was once full of laughter and smiles, is now just an empty shell.

I curled up father into the corner and tried blocking the words with my hands. They still got through and burned themselves into my memories.

End of flashback

_You are worthless, nothing but a fool! _A voice in my head yelled at me. _No I am not, stop, it's not true, it's not true! _I mentally yelled at myself, it wasn't true none of it was. But no matter how many times I tell my self that, I can't believe my own words.

They seemed really worried and kind of nervous. Possibly awkward as well. They were probably so use to being womanizers that they didn't know what to do when a women was not only rejecting them, but also scarred of them. _What is a host club anyway? Wait, didn't Renge sat that they entertain ladies, does that mean…. No, it can't be! Can it? I mean, they wouldn't let them have that kind-of club in a school like this. Man, they probably wouldn't even let them do that at school. Would they? Why oh why, did that ever have to happen to me?!_

My train of thought was once again cut off by the annoying twins, this time they were whispering to each other. Well kind of whispering. I think they were whispering about me. Because I heard them mention my name and a few other things about me while whispering. I didn't even want to think about what they were saying, sometimes it is better if you just let it go and try not to worry about it. Key word 'TRY'.

They were still whispering about me and standing rather far away from me when the rest of their little host club walked through the large, fancy doors. Oh, and Haruhi. The stupid tall blonde one quickly walked, well more like marched or stomped, up to me and demanded to know how I knew Haruhi is a girl.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me, all the while yelling and shouting in my face. I felt my body go stiff at the contact, my eyes grew large, and I made the mistake of letting a few sobs out of my throat. Soon I didn't even see him in front of me, all I saw were the awful memories and pain that I had kept locked away ever since that horrible day within me.

It was painful and horrible memories, ones that I would rather forget, but will always be with me know matter how much I wish them away. He then stopped shaking me, yelling and shouting at me. Concern was written all over his face, and if I would have seen that I would have tried to break free of his surprising strong grip and ran for my life.

But my mind barley recognized this important fact. He then lifted his hand, I braced my self for the impact that was sure to come, I could almost feel the sting now. But surprisingly it never came, I peaked open one of my tightly shut eyes just a crack to see. And what I saw surprised me even more. He gently reached his hand out and rested the back of it carefully on my forehead.

That was the last straw for me. My shaking knees buckled underneath my weight. If it wasn't for the fact he was holding me up by my shoulders, I would have hit the floor and probably had some bruises. Thanks to having to be one of the people that bruise very easily.

_Oh man, that was close… _As soon as I finished thinking that, I felt him let go of my shoulders sending my body tumbling to the ground and painfully hard floor, and saw him start freaking out. _Probably should have waited to think anything._

I braced for the impact, I felt my body go onto numb mood, the last thing I remember feeling for sure was someone catching me and pulling me to their chest.

* * *

**I wonder who caught her. Well, I know and I think shadowprincess100 knows, that is if they read this. Okay, how did you all like that? My style is a bit different from shadowprincess100's, but hey, we are writting this for your enterainment. Also please read, and review, I will also pass on any reviews to shadowprincess100 as I see fit. You can also pm them if you would like to thank them for coming up with the idea of this wonderful chapter. Till next time!**

**Spark**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating anything for awhile. Extremely busy, with alot of different things. Okay, I am sorry this is so short, and probably not my best work. This is from Honey's point of view, so yeah, I think he is one of the hardest hosts to write as. Special shout out to Momochan77, for being my drill sargent. Enjoy! (or not which ever you choose...)

Sparklefaith

* * *

Chapter 5

Honey's p.o.v.

After the princess's knees buckled under her and Tama-chan started freaking out, he dropped dropped her. I acted quickly, I reached out and caught her. I then proceeded to pull her to my chest. I was surprised how light she was, I mean I figured she was going to be light, but I think she was going to be this light. I also noticed she had light bruisess on her neck and forehead. They were so light you almost couldn't tell they were there.

She stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut tightly once our bodies made contact. Kyo-chan instructed me with a nod of his head to bring her over to one of the red/pink couches that were scattered around the third music room. So I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to one of the couches, gently laying her down upon the plush red/pink fabric. I then made room for Kyo-chan.

He kneeled down by the girl and reached one of his hands out to feel her forehead. She shrunk back and started shaking like the first time we met her. Kyo-chan tried again, making no more progress than the first round, because she just shrunk back father againist the red/pink fabric of the couch.

I think he finally took the hint or gave up, as he stood opening his black book and started writing super fast. Right after he started writing, we heard Haru-chan yelling at Tama-chan.

We turned to find Haru-chan yelling at a crying Tama-chan. The twins weren't making it any better by agreeing with Haru-chan and teasing Tama-chan. Tama-chan than started yelling at the twins while Haru-chan Haru-chanwas still yelling at him. Over all they were making huge ruckus.

They were making such a sight that no one noticed the small whimpers cominv from the small girl. No one but me that was, I turned my gaze from the small yelling match in the center of the host club room. Soon, the whimpers became louder, catching the attention of the other hosts.

Everyone turned to look at the girl that I had been watching carefully. Soon after their attention was drawn, the whimpers turned into soft sobs. The now softly sobbing girl, had her eyes shut tightly and her hands covering her ears, as to block out any sounds. Her knees were tucked up up to her chin and she was shaking her head side to side fiercely.

Everyone, except Kyo-chan, stopped what they were doing and gathered around the poor, possibly sacred girl with questioning stares. For some reason, I got stuck behind everyone and due to being so short, my view was blocked of the strange girl.

I tried standing on my tippy toes to get a peak at the said girl. I think Takashi saw me struggling, because he grabbed me and placed me on his shoulders. From this height I could clearly see the girl, then I noticed her strange attire. It was almost like a modified verison of the girl's uniform.

It had a top very much like the normal girl's uniform top, only the neckline was mads into a kind-of squared neckline with off-white lace around the end. The sleeves were now 3/4 sleeves with the same white lace around the ends. The skirt was the most different of all.

It was white with a light yellow pattern, which was was vines with small leaves and flowers. It was what seemed to be knee length, it fell in soft folds down, like the uniforms that "commoner's" wear. **(A/n; looks like the Ouran middle/elementary scholl uniform skirts, just the indicated color.) **She also had white stockings that went up to her knees, she had a pair of small, black shoes on.

We were still standing around the girl as she sat there curled into a ball, when the doors opened revealing two shadow figures. Everyone's attention was brought away from the girl on the couch and focused on the new figures. "Akio!" The figures shouted at the said figure curled up on the couch. Akio looked at them with tears in her dark blue eyes.

"Joy?! Faith?!" She asked with surprise and disbelief lacing her voice. The two figures ran at the girl and tackled hugged her backwards into the couch. Well, this is interesting...


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's note #1;**

**Hey,**

**Okay, I know the last r was really short and all, and I am terribly sorry about that. I am not re if I told you why, the reason the last chapter was late and it stunk was because My great Grandma died and I kind-of was depressed for about two weeks. So I am very sorry. I'll talk to you more at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; If you think I own Ouran High School Host club, than please watch the credits at the end of each episode.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Aiko's p.o.v.

As soon as I heard the two people shout my name, I opened my eyes and was met with two blue, black and blonde blears. The tackled me backwards onto the couch I happened to be sitting on. "We missed you-" Started the one on the left of me. "-so much Aiko!" Finished the one on the right as they both crushed me in a death hug.

"Joy-chan, Faith-chan, what are you doing here?" Asked the really small kid, from atop the tall kid's shoulders, how did he get up there? "Yeah, we though you were sick." Said the ginger haired twins, in perfect unison, while wrapping their arms around the two girls that had finally released me.

"We were until yesterday and we planned on getting here earlier, but Ma wouldn't let us go until a doctor looked at us." Answered the one on the right and her bangs parted to the right, with a shrug of her shoulders. "And then we were walking back from the main office and over heard some guys talking about the new student." Left side and bangs parted to the left.

"We then kind-of interrupted and asked some questions, finding out she was named Aiko and that you two took her somewhere. Deductions equaled 3rd music room." The one on the right finished the story.

This made the tall blonde start ranting about something, the ginger haired boys laughing, and Haruhi agreeing with Joy and Faith as they argued with the ranting blonde. This was all lost to me as I thought. _I couldn't believe it was them, the last time I had heard from them was awhile ago_. I smiled as I remembered the first time we met.

~Flashback~

I was sitting quietly under a palm tree, working on a sketch. The sketch was of a formal evening gown. I was almost finished with it, when a ball came out of no-where and wacked me in the head. I looked up rubbing my head and fixing my glasses to see two boys coming towards me.

"Hey, sorry about that four-eyes." Said the one with brown hair. I realized they were some of the more popular kids from school. My fear started kicking in as soon as they were within 5 feet of me. "What can't you talk?" Asked the other one, it didn't get any better from then on. They started teasing and bullying me. And of course my body reacted, I grew scared and frightened.

Then one grabbed my arm. "How about you go for a swim?" I was too scared to do anything, curse this fear! "Hey, I would-"

"-leave her alone."

"If you valued your lives." I looked up at my two saviors and saw two girls with short, boy-ish blonde hair, wearing what clearly was a boy's white polo shirt, and tan boy cargo shorts. They were glaring at the two bullies. Apparently, the boys were chickens, they high tailed it out of there like their shorts were on fire.

"Hi there! I'm Joy!" Said the one with a goofy smile on her face. "And I'm Faith!" Said the other with a smile just like Joy's. "Hello, I'm Aiko, thank you for saving me." I said while bowing, they just shrugged it off with a grin. "Hey Aiko want to go and get ice cream with us?" They said while each holding a hand out. And that's when my friendship with Joy and Faith Kentwood began.

~end of Flashback~

"So how do you know each other?" Asked Haruhi, at this every had rapt attention towards us. "Vacations!" We all say. Well, Joy, Faith, and me say, In more sense they said happily while I more or less whispered while stuttering over it a bit, even though Joy and Faith were there with me, my fear was still kicking in.

"J-j-joy and F-f-faith saved m-me." I stuttered out, unsure about their reactions. After my little announcement, they all looked over to the said girls. Who were calmly sitting on a couch while snacking on little finger sandwiches and pieces of cake.

The tall blonde one paled a bit, I think…. "What?" Faith started, oh boy, their going to do that again. "It's completely-" Next part=next twins, which happened to be Joy. "TRUE!" Grand finale! I'm surprised they still did that. Oh well, I guess their bond as twins hasn't gotten any weaker.

For some reason it was dead silent in the room, then the taller blonde, who I have deemed as either a BLONDE or a idiot, started freaking out. He started ranting, again, about something. I think I heard "damsels in distress" or "Daddy doesn't approve!"

_Hmmmm…..Something about him reminds me of something. Weirdo? Isn't there a word for people like him? It's definitely not a pain in the neck….. _I was brought out of my thoughts by the clipboard/notebook guy. "Shall we finish dealing with the fact she knows Haruhi is female?" He said it almost like a command, not a question. He gives me the goose bumps. Just like the….No! Don't think about it! I visibly gulped when he looked at me.

Oh boy, my life is going to end today.

* * *

**Author's note #2;**

**How did you like that? What do think in Aiko's past made her terrified of men? What is Kyoya like? (besides a evil shadow king) What's going to happen to Aiko? Will these questions be answered? Wait and see! Thank you for all the support you have given me in reviews, favorite, follows, and even mentally. Please leave a review on your way out, you don't have to if you don't want to!. Special shout out to Momochan77, shes the one who has kept me on track, well, most of the time. Okay, that's it. Bye-bye, see you in the ext chapter.**

**~Spark**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note #1:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I died and came back to life to bring you this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please see the end of the movie/episodes or the back/front of the book for a name. I am sure you will not find Sparklefaith on them.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"That's right you figured out Haruhi's little secret." Said the weird blonde one, in an equally weird voice (**A/n: We all know what this sounds like.) **_Is he bipolar? _I thought quickly, but then he looked at me with a weird face. He freaked me out with that face **(A/n: We all know what this looks like. **** ) **_I knew my life was going to end today._

"Well, we must do something about that.~" The ginger twins said with slightly evil faces. And if my day wasn't worse already, one of them went behind me, hooking his arms under my armpits and lifting my feet off the ground, which probably wasn't that hard for him since I was so short and light. And the plus the fact he looks like he works out a lot.

Aside from that fact, the fact they are both really good looking. Well, all the guys in the room were very good looking. The other grabbed a baseball bat from no-where. Okay, just the fact I was surrounded by boys, being held up by a boy was enough to make me almost pass out again.

But when he brought the bat out I was scared for my life. In more ways than one. The only other time I've felt like was…No. Don't think about it… No matter what I told myself, the memories came flooding back like a title wave.

And with them all the pain, sadness, loneness, and all those emotions and feelings came to the surface, emerging from the depths of my heart, where I have kept them buried for so long.

~Flashback~

It was just another normal sunny day, Mama had taken me and Banni to the park after a fight between Mama and Papa. We had just finished getting ice cream. Both me and Banni were excited because neither one of us had ice cream before.

Banni was only 3, but she was extremely smart, I on the other hand was 5, Mama had said I was special, even thought I was 5, I could do and understand college work, I also had a photographic AND a phonographic memory.

We found this out when I was 1, after seeing a movie once, I could recite every line and do every dance perfectly. And I had only seen the movie once. After my 2nd birthday some guys wearing suits and sunglasses came and took me away.

Mama didn't want me to go, but Papa convinced her to let me go. Even though she did so with tears in her eyes. The men, who I found out later were scientists, they did all kinds of experiments and tests on me.

When I wasn't in a lab, office or observation room, they kept me in a locked a white room, no windows, nothing but 4 white walls, a white tiled floor, and white ceiling. The only furniture was a small white bed, with white sheets. Not only did they want to test my IQ and memory, they wanted to figure out my fear of men and boys.

Why I have that fear is still un-known. Ever since I was born, I have been afraid of men and boys. For example when ever my father or another man or boy would hold me when I was a child, I would start crying and wailing. Maybe that's why Papa doesn't like me…

Anyway, Mama had been taking me to do things that I wasn't able to do for 3 years of my life, thanks to those scientists. After getting our ice cream we sat down at a bench and started eating our ice cream, when two men jumped out of a black van (**A/n: Classic, I know…)** and grabbed the 3 of us.

They threw us in, they jumped in and we sped off. With tires screeching and rubber burning. **(A/n: Classic…) **One of the kidnappers tied us up and pressed something to Mama and Banni's mouths and they passed out. He then moved towards me, I was too scared to move. He pressed an clothe to my mouth and I fought to sat awake, the last thing I saw before passing out was his sinister smile.

I awoke in a all black room. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I was left alone in that room for days. They barely gave me enough food and clean water to stay alive. One day two men came to my room and proceeded to drag me through different hallways.

They brought me to a room and chained me too a wall and left. After awhile the men came back, only this time they Mama and Banni with them. Mama was thin and had cuts and bruises all over her. Suddenly a man came in, he had jet black hair and glasses that hid his eyes with a glare from the overhead lights.

After the two other me finished chaining Mama and Banni up against the wall as well, they moved and stood on either side of the new man. "You will never get away with this Victor!" _Victor, as in Uncle Victor? _I quickly thought through the pain I was feeling.

He just smiled a sinister smile and turned on the large screen, which I hadn't noticed before. Papa came up on the screen. "Have you thought about my position yet big brother?" Victor said while sneering at the "Big brother" part. "Yes, I have." Papa said with no emotions ever on his face.

"Well? You might want to hurry up and tell me your answer, my patience is running thin." He then held a gun up to Banni's head. "I'm giving you my answer. The papers are being sent to you, sign them and the company is yours." Papa answered as he hung his head.

"Lovi, **(A/n: 10 points if you know where this is from) **you can't!" Mama yelled at the Papa on the screen. One of the guards just smacked her. "Good, now that I've gotten what I wanted, I can rid myself of these captives." And with that he pulled the trigger. Everything was in slow motion, there was blood and screaming, but it all faded into a blear as I saw my little sister's body go limp.

I felt like crying, but I was just numb. Numb with shock and anger. How could he do that to Banni. She hadn't done anything. Everything then sped up. Victor then pointed the gun at Mama. When suddenly the door busted open and some of our private police came through. "Not another step or she's a goner!"

They all froze. The chaos broke loose. There was shouting, running, red, screaming, shots being shot, and pain. But all I saw was Mama's body go limp and blood pool around her. Then I felt pain in my shoulder, piercing pain, I screamed in pain, I grabbed my shoulder.

When I removed my hand, it was covered in blood. My blood. I looked at Victor, he just smiled his sinister smile and said "Don't fight it. You'll join them sooner or later." Then the blackness over took me along with pain.

~End of Flashback~

Later after waking up in a hospital is when my life became me living nightmare. Everything good had left. Pain, coldness, and the most dangerous of them all darkness over took my world. Little did I know there was a glimmer of hope headed my way, a speck of light in a dark world.

* * *

**Author notes #2:**

**Okay, I can't say anything, bye girls and guys.**

**Sparklefaith**


End file.
